100 Egoistic Favours
by YrenUzumaki
Summary: Una gran tarta, una gran borrachera, un cambio extraño de actitud y, finalmente, un Hiroki terriblemente cabreado. Ahora Nowaki le debe 100 favores por lo que hizo... ¿Qué pedirá Hiroki?


_Hi! Aquí Yren! Este es mi primer fic, y de Junjou Egoist tenía que ser, cómo no! x3 Ante todo tengo que agradecérselo a mi querida imouto-chan y sempai con la escritura, _**_S_ute-chan. Kaoru**_, mi querida musa x3// Muchas gracias, Sute-chan!! Y a ella le dedico este fanfic n_//n_

_Ahora mismo lo dejaré en Rate T, pero seguramente más adelante tenga que cambiarlo por culpa de alguna parte lemon... bueno, ya se verá._

_Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Prólogo:**

- Nowaki, tengo hambre...

El nombrado dirigió sus azules orbes hacia su amado, yendo hacia él y, levantándolo en brazos del sillón en el que se encontraba leyendo, se sentó donde el otro había estado, posándolo suavemente en sus piernas y abrazándolo dulcemente.

- Hai... –lo apretó, hundiendo la cara en su pelo y aspirando su dulce olor-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres comer, Hiro-san?

Hiroki se quedó un momento pensando, hundiendo su cara, sonrojado, en los brazos de Nowaki. Murmuró algo casi inaudiblemente, y el otro no alcanzó a escuchar.

- ...rta...

- ¿Huh...? Hiro-san? ¿Puedes repetir? No te he entendido... –asomó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Hiroki, que se encogió, vergonzoso, al sentir a su pareja más cerca.

- Quiero tarta... –se revolvió entre los brazos de Nowaki para poder mirarlo, sus mejillas tenían un color rubí y su mirada se desviaba de la azul continuamente-. P-pero ¡no quiero una tarta cualquiera! Quiero una tarta... ¡De tu tamaño!

Nowaki lo observó con los ojos de par en par, creyendo haber oído mal. Sin embargo, la actitud del mayor le confirmaba que había entendido perfectamente su petición. Obediente, colocó a Hiroki a su lado, se levantó, aún pensando sobre lo que éste le había pedido, y se puso su bufanda, dispuesto a salir.

- Es temprano aún, así que las pastelerías deben de estar abiertas, Hiro-san... –comentó, señalando el reloj de la pared-. Volveré en seguida, ¿vale? Espérame.

Y, tras agacharse a dejar un suave beso en los labios de su amado –que, obviamente, protestó sonrojándose-, salió por la puerta.

Ya se acercaba la hora de la cena cuando pegaron a la puerta. Hiroki, que se había quedado dormido, fue a abrir, en medio de un bostezo. Cuando abrió, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar un enorme pastel que ocupaba desde un pequeño carrito que quedaba a ras del suelo hasta cerca del marco superior de la puerta. Desde algún lugar tras la tarta se oyó la voz de Nowaki:

- ¡Hiro-san, ya estoy en casa!

Hiroki retrocedió haciendo espacio hasta el salón, pues el carrito comenzó a avanzar y veía aquel gran pastel venírsele encima.

- N-Nowaki, ¿qué...? –apenas atinó a gesticular el castaño, observando a su amante, que salía de detrás del dulce, sonriente.

- Lo he conseguido, Hiro-san –se colocó sonriente junto a la tarta, que, restándole el espacio que ocupaba el carrito, era de su propio tamaño-. ¡Un pastel de mi tamaño! Perdona por haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido que esperar a que lo hicieran...

Hiroki no podía apartar los ojos de aquella enorme y dulce mole, que era toda para él. Contó los pisos que tenía mientras notaba cómo su boca se hacía agua. A cada piso se hacía más grande, hasta llegar a la base, que era inmensa. Miró a Nowaki interrogante, ¿dónde diablos había conseguido tal pastel? Además, debió de costar un montón... Leyendo aquellas preguntas claramente de su cara, Nowaki se las contestó antes de que siquiera le diera tiempo a abrir la boca.

- No te preocupes, Hiro-san, el dueño de la pastelería es un paciente mío y me ha hecho un buen descuento en el precio. Además, hoy estaban allí los estudiantes de la escuela de hostelería, así que todos juntos han tardado muy poco en hacerlo. Así que... –en un segundo, fue a la cocina y volvió con un cuchillo, que dejó un momento sobre la mesa.

Sin previo aviso, cogió a Hiroki por la cintura y lo alzó, subiéndolo a sus hombros para que alcanzara con toda comodidad el primer piso de la tarta. Agarró bien las piernas de éste, que quedaban a ambos lados de su cabeza, para que no hubiera posibilidad de que se cayera. El mayor se agarró a su cabeza, con temor a caerse desde tan gran altura, y alargó un brazo para coger el cuchillo que le tendía Nowaki para cortar un trocito de tarta. Al probarla comprobó que era simple, tan sólo de nata. Bajó la porción hasta la boca de Nowaki y le dio a probar.

- ¡Hm...! Está rica, ¿verdad, Hiro-san? –preguntó sonriente, intentando levantar la cabeza para alcanzar a ver al otro, pero sin éxito.

- Hm... sí... –de repente le había entrado un hambre tremendo, por lo que ya tenía en la otra mano otro trozo de tarta que estaba casi acabada-. Oh, Nowaki, ¿es toda entera de nata, o tiene distintos sabores? –su boca estaba tan llena que le costaba hablar, pero el más joven tuvo la suerte de entenderlo bien.

- Son todos distintos, Hiro-san –con cuidado de no desatender la sujeción de Hiroki, sacó un papelito del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a leer-. De arriba a abajo, los sabores son: nata, chocolate, fresa, vainilla y miel, galleta y chocolate, naranja y nata, bizcocho de nuez, tarta de manzana, fresa y plátano, fresas con nata y chocolate –ante este último nombrado hizo una pausa para relamerse, imaginando las utilidades que le podía dar a ese piso de la tarta sobre su uke-, melocotón, que como sé que te gusta mucho, pedí que lo pusieran en una de las de abajo, y la última... es una sorpresa –se corrigió en el último momento, pues la última y más grande estaba cargada de Whisky endulzado-. Son 12 pisos de tarta en total, Hiro-san.

Lentamente, y con Nowaki ayudando a ello de vez en cuando, la tarta fue bajando poco a poco, y en algo más de dos horas, Hiroki había llegado al último tramo, ante el cual paró al probarlo y notar un leve sabor amargo.

- Nowaki, ¿de qué es esta parte? –le observó frunciendo el ceño, oliéndose algo venir-. No le habrás echado nada, ¿verdad? –escudriñó el trocito, lleno de sospecha.

- ¿E-eeh? Claro que no, Hiro-san, no tengo ni idea de lo que lleva ese trozo, de verdad... –se apresuró a esconder su mano tras su espalda, con los dedos cruzados. Se repetía a sí mismo que no hacía nada malo, que solo le estaba jugando una pequeña travesura a su novio. Como éste aún lo miraba con desconfianza, le quitó el cuchillo y cortó un trozo para sí mismo, el cual comió con una sonrisa-. ¿Ves? No tiene nada, Hiro-san.

- Hm... bueno, vale –recuperando la confianza, Hiroki cortó lo que quedaba en trocitos y se dispuso a comerlos, bajo la atenta mirada de un sonrojado Nowaki cuyas intenciones en ese momento no tenían nada de inocentes.

* * *

- Hm... Nowaaakii... –un Hiroki que ya no sabía muy bien lo que hacía yacía colgado del cuello de su novio, totalmente sonrojado por el alcohol y lleno por todos lados de pastel.

- Hiro-san, sigues siendo un desastre comiendo... –acarició dulcemente el pelo del mayor, agarrándolo por la cintura con el otro brazo para pegarlo contra si y acercando su cara a la suya propia para lamer el dulce que se esparcía por todos lados.

- Hm... ¡hic! Más, más tarta, Nowa-¡hic!-ki... –probando suerte, el mayor probó a besar con todas sus ganas al otro, y después a comenzar a mordisquear su cuello, con la intención de convencerle.

Aquello no convenció al asombrado Nowaki de traerle más tarta, pero sí de que no iba a poder aguantar más si Hiroki seguía provocándolo tan "inocentemente" de aquella manera. Y cuando el otro metió las manos bajo su camiseta y acarició su espalda, definitivamente no pudo más.

Con una gran determinación, Nowaki cogió en brazos al ebrio Hiroki y se encaminó con paso rápido y seguro a la habitación que compartían.

* * *

Cuando Nowaki despertó y miró el despertador de la mesilla de noche, ya eran las tres de la tarde. No habían descansado nada en toda la noche y cuando se durmieron debían de ser las nueve de la mañana. Con cuidado de no despertar a Hiroki, que dormía plácidamente a su lado, abrazado a su brazo, lo soltó suavemente y se levantó, y, cogiendo algo de ropa, se encaminó en dirección a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Una vez había preparado la mesa y ya tenía todo servido, fue a despertar a Hiroki, al cual encontró sentado en la cama mirando alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Preocupado, Nowaki se sentó a su lado en la cama y acarició su cabeza.

- Hiro-san, ¿estas bien? ¿Pasa alg--? –no pudo terminar de preguntar porque Hiroki se le había tirado literalmente encima de un salto, y lo estaba besando. Cuando se separaron y éste habló, a Nowaki le dio algo de miedo y su preocupación no hizo más que aumentar.

- ¡Nyaaa, Nowaki! –una voz extrañamente dulce y jovial salía de su boca...-. ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Qué hay de comer? -...y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no era propia de él cubría su cara.

Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien ahí.

- H-Hiro-san, ¿de verdad estás bien? –Nowaki fue a poner la mano en su frente para tomarle la temperatura, pero Hiroki pegó un brinco y se subió a su espalda, agarrándose a su cuello.

- Nya, Nowaki, llévame a la mesa, ¡tengo hambre!

El nombrado, sin saber bien qué hacer, obedeció, agarrándolo para que no se cayera y llevándolo hasta la silla, donde se agachó para dejarlo sentado. Seguidamente, se sentó en su propio sitio, frente a su amado, sin poder evitar observar todos sus movimientos; cómo esperaba a que se sentara para poder echar mano al bol que tenía delante, el cual observaba con ansias.

Comieron en silencio, Hiroki sin parar de sonreír y de repetir "¡Qué rico!" una y otra vez y Nowaki sin saber si decir algo y observándolo mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Había sido aquello algún efecto secundario de tomar tanto pastel? ¿O era por el alcohol? Bueno, también cabía la posibilidad de que simplemente aún le durara el efecto del Whisky y por eso estuviera así... _"Sí, es lo más posible."_ Pensó. Incluso a él, que no había tomado demasiado pastel, se había sentido un poco "ido" hasta bastante tiempo después de haber ido a la habitación.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, Nowaki se dispuso a retirar la mesa, aún en silencio. Pero Hiroki se volvió a colgar a su espalda, subiendo sobre la silla para saltar hasta ahí.

- Jo, Nowaki, ¡qué soso estás! No has dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el rato... –infló las mejillas a modo de ofensa, mirando a su "caballo" con reproche.

- H-Hiro-san, no estás bien, aún te dura el efecto del alcohol, ¿verdad? –no sabía bien qué pensar con respecto a la actitud de su amante, pero se le veía irresistiblemente lindo.

- ¿Pero qué dices, qué alcohol? –Hiroki estiró el cuello para alcanzar a morderle la oreja a Nowaki, que dio un bote por la sorpresa y el escalofrío que recorrió su columna cuando el mayor hizo aquello.

- ¡W-waah! –entre el movimiento de Hiroki y el mordisco recibido por él, Nowaki perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas.

Como si de una atracción se tratara, un demasiado inocente Hiroki lo empujó para que quedase a cuatro patas, y se subió a su espalda.

No sabía por qué exactamente, pero ver a Hiroki tan endiabladamente inocente estaba haciendo que en Nowaki se despertaran "otro" tipo de sentimientos. Un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su espina dorsal cuando el mayor, jugueteando ahora con los pelos de su nuca, se agarró a él cual koala, con los brazos y las piernas alrededor de su torso. Y, una vez más en aquellos dos días, Nowaki perdió el control. Se incorporó, agarrando a Hiroki como pudo contra su espalda para que no cayera, y le hizo ponerse de pie.

- Hiro-san, ¿quieres ir a pasarlo bien? –lo cogió de la mano, y el sentimiento de que parecía un adulto engañando a un niño para violarlo le hizo estremecerse. Pero, sacudiendo la cabeza, se sacó aquellos pensamientos. Hiroki no era un niño, era su pareja, y no había nada de malo en hacerle algo y toquetearlo un rato... Además, había muchas posibilidades de que aquel efecto terminara en mitad de lo que fuera... Por lo que Hiroki volvería a ser el mismo y Nowaki no estaría haciendo nada malo.

Convencido ya de ello, y ante la entusiasta respuesta afirmativa del que ahora parecía ser el menor, el más alto los dirigió de vuelta a su habitación.

* * *

Como bien había previsto Nowaki, Hiroki recuperó su forma de ser hacia la mitad de la tarde. Ahora, ya de noche, se encontraban ambos en el salón, el primero recogiendo cosas de un lado para otro y el segundo leyendo un libro.

Cuando terminó su tarea, el más alto se sentó junto al otro, no demasiado pegado por miedo a otra reprimenda. Una gasa aguantada con un esparadrapo cubría su nariz, que hasta hace poco había estado sangrando. Ello se debía a que Hiroki, al "despertar" y ver todo lo que había hecho su novio con él desde el día anterior, le propinó un buen puñetazo, lleno de una mezcla entre vergüenza e ira.

Por su parte, ahora el mayor estaba de muy mal humor. O al menos, lo aparentaba. Nowaki había estado pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez. Y, aunque ya lo había hecho –cómo no iba a poder-, no quería mostrarlo, a modo de castigo, para que aquello no volviera a suceder. Por lo tanto, había cogido un libro para sumergirse en él para no pensar en todo lo sucedido.

Pero Nowaki volvía a llamarlo, sacándolo de su mundo.

- Hiro-san, de verdad que lo siento... ¿aún sigues enfadado conmigo? –sus ojos azules estaban clavados en sus rodillas, lleno de culpabilidad-. Pídeme lo que quieras, Hiro-san, haré lo que sea por que no estés enfadado conmigo...

- ... –Hiroki posó el libro sobre la mesa, pensativo, y agarró un cojín para estrecharlo, sin dirigirle aún la mirada al menor. Éste levantó la vista para observarlo; sabía que el otro estaba pensando, siempre lo hacía cuando hacía eso, por lo que esperó impaciente una respuesta.

Finalmente, tras unos tensos minutos de silencio, ésta llegó. Hiroki se volvió y clavó su vista en la mirada azul y sólo dijo dos palabras:

- Cien favores.

- ¿Cien favores? –repitió interrogante el otro, sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir.

- Sí, me debes cien favores –le aclaró al fin-. Y tendrás que hacerlos todos ¡sin rechistar!

Hacerles favores a Hiroki no era algo que a Nowaki le disgustase demasiado, ya que, además, era muy extraño que éste le pidiese algo alguna vez. Pero, con más razón aún, no se iba a negar a aquella petición.

- ¡Hai! –exclamó tan sólo el más alto, abrazando a Hiroki fuertemente contra sí. Éste se acurrucó entre aquellos brazos calentitos, hundiendo la cara para que no se percibiera su sonrojo.

- Nowaki... tengo hambre...

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si!_

_Prometo seguir subiendo en cuanto pueda xDU Lo siento, espero hacerlo lo más pronto posible! o`w´o)/_

_Espero sus comentarios con opiniones!! n`w´n)/_


End file.
